iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyanna Stark
Appearance Lyanna is a Stark in more than just name. With her dark brown hair, pale skin, and eyes as grey as the sky in Winter, it would be impossible to mistake her for anything other than one of the pups of Harlon Stark. Now at five and twenty years, she has lost any gangliness from her teenaged years, though her youthfulness is still plain on her face with soft skin and slender shoulders. Biography Lyanna and her twin brother were born minutes apart, and with them, the North gave a collective sigh of relief. While none could replace the first Lady Stark and Rickard, both who had died so young, Winterfell became alive again with the coming of rambunctious little feet, big grey eyes - and a heir. From a young age, Lyanna had been aware that her brother, born a few seconds later, would eventually become her lord. It was a strange thought - that someone other than her father would eventually sit on the dias, and that it would be Benjen, the quiet boy who always paired by her side and was so easily swayed. Still, Lyanna knew that her place would end up elsewhere, and focused little on events that would happen so far in the future. For the most part, Lyanna’s childhood was a happy one. A precocious child, she was often seen around Winterfell, charming the small folks and lords alike, her brother often by her side. That is, until the twins started growing older. As the heir to Winterfell, Benjen was pulled more and more away to practice at war and fighting, while Lyanna was left more and more to her own devices - for once without a constant shadow. However, she was not alone for long. The little scion of Greywater Watch had arrived not long after, with strange clothes and a lilting accent that Lyanna had heard only in passing. Fascinated and lacking a friend, the two spent many times together, riding through the forests, playing at swords and generally getting into trouble at Winterfell. And for a while, this is how it continued. That is, until the war broke. Although the fighting never reached Winterfell, they all heard the rumors of the battles fought over the realm, until finally father came home - missing an arm. Tearfully, Lyanna watched as Harlon Stark swore off war; and although she kissed her father’s face and welcomed him home, she knew it was not to last. The ending of the war brought the beginning of a new life for Lyanna. Her friends and family left her; Jon Reed went off to be Lord, her younger brother Rickon left for the Citadel, and her twin brother Benjen spent more and more time out of Winterfell, wandering the countryside. And so Lyanna, together with her two younger sisters, were left in Winterfell. Perhaps this is why it was no surprise that Lyanna grew closer to her father, and the two spent more and more time together. She watched him carefully as he passed out his rulings and made decisions of the realm. As she grew more sure of herself, she began to form opinions of her own - and it was not uncommon to hear them squabbling in the middle of the night, debating this ruling or this order. More often than not, come morning, the two would be sharing breakfast and laughing, the best of friends once more. Still there was one thing her father did not talk to her about - war. Something that the North could not live without; not truly. In secret in her room, the books gathered. War tactics and histories, of machineries and how to best manage the men you were given - and to her surprise, she was good at it. Now at twenty and five years, Lyanna is aware that she is now unlike most other girls her age - still unmarried and living in the hold of her birth. With her heart in her throat she traveled with her father to King’s Landing, knowing that her hand was on the table, especially now that her father’s strength was waning. But, she needn’t have been so worried - the North had other problems to deal with. Lyanna watched with cold grey eyes as the North argued and fought each other and others during the festivities of the King’s marriage, and as the talk of succession grew on everyone’s tongues. She stood by as her brothers made fools of themselves, of the North, and plotted with their eyes on her father’s seat. Biting her tongue, she has said nothing, and simply waited. She has heard the rumors, sure as anyone else - that her father’s will includes not either of them, but herself. Still, she waited. Timeline * 256 Lyanna and Benjen are born * 264 Jon Reed comes to Winterfell * 270 Durran’s Defiance; her father returns from war, Benjen begins his travels around the North, Jon Reed leaves for Greywater Watch * 280 Lyanna goes to King’s Landing with the rest of the Northmen Category:House Stark Category:Northerner